lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Потому что вас нет. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Деймон Линделоф, Карлтон Кьюз * Режиссер: Стивен Уильямс * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Because_You_Left_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Проблемы на станции Орхидея WIFE: Ah. Mm. Baby's awake. It's your turn. ... DIRECTOR: Morning. Here you go, Doc. ЧАНГ: I don't need a script. Let's go. I don't have all day. SOUND MAN: Speed. DIRECTOR: Okay. DHARMA orientation film number two, take one. director claps the slate. The camera whirs. DIRECTOR: And... action. ЧАНГ: Hello. I'm Dr. Marvin Candle, and this is the orientation film for station two, the Arrow. Given your specific area of expertise, you should find it no surprise that this station's primary purpose is to develop defensive strategies and gather intelligence on the island's hostile indigenous population-- door bangs open. A man in a hardhat bursts through. MAN: Dr. Chang! Dr. Chang? ЧАНГ: Damn it! What the hell?! DIRECTOR: Cut! MAN: Sir, we got a problem down at the Orchid. (на станции "Орхидея") БРИГАДИР: Over here. We were cutting through the rock, right on your specs. That's when the drill melted. ЧАНГ: The drill melted? БРИГАДИР: Yeah, yeah. 3 meters in. We went through six carbon drill bits, and the last one just fried. БРИГАДИР: Then my operator starts grabbing his head and freaking out. We sonar-imaged the wall. There's an open chamber about 20 meters in, behind the rock. БРИГАДИР: There's something in there. And the only way to get to it is to lay charges here and here and blast through it and take a look-- ЧАНГ: Under no circumstances! This station is being built here because of its proximity to what we believe to be an almost limitless energy. And that energy, once we can harness it correctly, it's going to allow us to manipulate time. БРИГАДИР: Chuckles Right. Okay, so, what? We're gonna go back and kill Hitler? ЧАНГ: Don't be absurd. There are rules, rules that can't be broken. БРИГАДИР: So what do you want me to do? ЧАНГ: You're gonna do nothing. If you drill even 1 centimeter further, you risk releasing that energy. If that were to happen... ЧАНГ: ...God help us all. WORKER: All right, get him up. БРИГАДИР: Come on. Let's go. ЧАНГ: Watch yourself! TANK CARRYING WORKER: Sorry, sir. It won't happen again. WORKER: БРИГАДИР: We need a doctor. БРИГАДИР: Come on. I'll grab the rest of his stuff. Let's go. БРИГАДИР: Did you hear that? Time travel. How stupid does that guy think we are? БРИГАДИР: Let's go, guys. 2007 год. Похоронная контора (At Hoffs/Drawlar Funeral Parlor) БЕН: Why don't you close that up now, Jack? Come on. Let's get him in the van. It's out back. ДЖЕК: Where are we taking him? БЕН: We'll worry about that once we pick up Hugo. ДЖЕК: Sighs Hurley... is locked away in a mental institution. БЕН: Which should make recruiting him considerably easier than the rest of your friends. ДЖЕК: They're not my friends anymore. БЕН: Oh, that's the spirit. ДЖЕК: How did we get here? How did all this happen? БЕН: It happened because you left, Jack. Now let's get started, shall we? (утром в отеле) ДЖЕК: So once we get Hurley... then what? БЕН: Then we get Sun, Sayid... and Kate, of course. ДЖЕК: I don't see that happening. ДЖЕК: When was the last time you saw him? I mean, Locke. БЕН: Sighs On the Island... in the Orchid station, below the greenhouse. I told him I was sorry for making his life so miserable, and then he left. So obviously John's visit to you made an impression. What did he say to make you such a believer? ДЖЕК: Sawyer, Juliet, everyone from the boat... and everyone we left behind--John said that they'd die, too, if I didn't come back. БЕН: Did he tell you what happened to them after the Island moved? ДЖЕК: No. No, he didn't. БЕН: Then I guess we'll never know. 2004 год, на Острове ЛОКК: What the... Richard? Richard?! Anyone? Anyone?! stands alone. Where the Others' camp was, there is nothing. Aboard the Zodiac raft, the passengers look around to get their bearings. One of them yells above the sound of the motor whirring and revving. FROGURT: What happened? What was that light? ФАРАДЕЙ: We must've been inside the radius. on the beach СОЙЕР: What the hell was that? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: I don't know. СОЙЕР: Where's the freighter? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Maybe it went down. СОЙЕР: Unh-unh. No way. A minute ago, that boat was coughing black smoke. Now there's just nothin'? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: What about the helicopter? СОЙЕР: It was heading for that boat. stumbles out of the jungle. БЕРНАРД: Rose! Rose! БЕРНАРД: Rose! Have you seen Rose?! ДЖУЛЬЕТ: No. stumbles out of the jungle. ROSE: Oh, my God! БЕРНАРД:! БЕРНАРД: Rose! Where were you? ROSE: I was over... panting by the church. Wh-what was that sound? What was that light? БЕРНАРД: I don't know. СОЙЕР: Just calm down. There's no need to panic, all right? We'll just go back to camp and-- БЕРНАРД: "Calm down"? "No need to panic"? We can't go back to the camp. СОЙЕР: What the hell are you talking about? БЕРНАРД: There is no camp. БЕРНАРД: The--the sky lit up, a--and then this. The--the kitchen? Gone. And--and all the tents, all the food and water... gone. Well, everything but us. All of it. It's gone. ФАРАДЕЙ: It's not gone. ШАРЛОТТА: Daniel! ФАРАДЕЙ: Hey. ШАРЛОТТА: I thought you were on the freighter. ФАРАДЕЙ: No, we never made it. We were on our way out there when it happened. СОЙЕР: What do you mean, the camp's not gone? Who the hell are you anyway? МАЙЛЗ: That's Dan. He's our physicist. ФАРАДЕЙ: Listen, we have no time. I need you to take me to something man-made, something that was built, any kind of a landmark. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: There's a DHARMA station 15 minutes from here. СОЙЕР: You mean the hatch? The one we blew up? ФАРАДЕЙ: That's perfect. We should get moving before it happens again, okay? СОЙЕР: Before what happens again? And why is our camp gone? ФАРАДЕЙ: Your camp isn't gone. It hasn't been built yet. Лос-Анджелес, дома у Кейт AARON: Choo choo! Tunnel! КЕЙТ: Oh, I think Choo Choo knows better than that. He goes into that tunnel, he's never coming back out. КЕЙТ: Watch your cartoons, Goober. Mommy'll be right back. NORTON: Ms. Austen? КЕЙТ: Yes? NORTON: Hi, I'm Dan Norton of the law firm Agostini & Norton. May we have a moment of your time? КЕЙТ: to the other man And who are you? NORTON: He's my associate. If I could just come in, I'll be glad to explain-- КЕЙТ: No, you can explain right here. NORTON: Okay, you got it. Ms. Austen, we're here to get a blood sample from you and one from your son Aaron. КЕЙТ: Excuse me? NORTON: Now I have a court order signed by a judge for you to relinquish your blood upon being served these papers-- КЕЙТ: Why? NORTON: To determine your relationship to the child. КЕЙТ: I'm sorry. I don't understand. Um, who's the-- NORTON: I'm not at liberty to divulge the identity of my client. КЕЙТ: Your client? NORTON: Please, may we come in? КЕЙТ: Get off my property. NORTON: If you won't comply, then I'm going to have to come back with the sheriff. КЕЙТ: Then come back with the sheriff. AARON: Where you going, mommy? is standing in the bedroom, watching. КЕЙТ: We're going on vacation, baby. КЕЙТ: Say bye-bye, baby. На Острове, Фарадей объясняет, что происходит ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Why did you jump off that helicopter? СОЙЕР: I told you. We were runnin' out of gas. I wanted to make sure she--(sighs) I wanted to make sure they got back to the boat. Don't matter now anyway, does it? ФАРАДЕЙ: Excuse me. I really need the two of you to pick up the pace. Okay? Thanks. СОЙЕР: First things first. Gimme your shirt. ФАРАДЕЙ: My shirt? СОЙЕР: Yeah. ФАРАДЕЙ: I really think we have far more pressing matters than me giving you a shirt. How about we just keep moving, okay? СОЙЕР: How about we call a time-out so you can tell us what the hell is going on? ФАРАДЕЙ: How about you trust me? СОЙЕР: Trust you? I don't know you! ФАРАДЕЙ: We really do not have time for me to try to explain. You have no idea how difficult that would be for me to try to explain this--this phenomenon to a quantum physicist. That would be difficult, so for me to try to explain whatever is happening-- ШАРЛОТТА: Oi! What in bloody hell do you think you're doing? СОЙЕР: Shut it, Ginger, or you're gettin' one, too. СОЙЕР: Now talk. ФАРАДЕЙ: The Island... sighs think of the Island like a record spinning on a turntable... only now, that record is skipping. Whatever Ben Linus did down at the Orchid station... I think... it may have... dislodged us. МАЙЛЗ: Dislodged us from what? ФАРАДЕЙ: Time. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: So that's why our camp is gone? Because the Island is moving through time? ФАРАДЕЙ: Yeah, either the Island is, or we are. СОЙЕР: What? ФАРАДЕЙ: And it's just as likely that we're moving, your people and us. And everyone in your group--you're all accounted for, right? СОЙЕР: deeply Not everyone. ...Locke. А где Локк? ЛОКК: Is anyone there?! Видит самолёт, лезет, падает, выходит Итан) ETHAN: Who are you? ЛОКК: Well, listen, listen-- ETHAN: How many others onboard? ЛОКК: You don't understand. I didn't come on that plane. ETHAN: Wrong answer. raises the gun to aim. ЛОКК: No, wait! Stop! Stop! I know you. I know who you are. Your name... your name is Ethan. Your name is Ethan. ETHAN: Who are you? ЛОКК: My name is John Locke. I know this is gonna be hard to understand, but Ben Linus appointed me as your leader. ETHAN: That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Island starts to hum, and rumbling can be heard in the distance. ETHAN: Good-bye, John Locke. На берегу СОЙЕР: Great. СОЙЕР: So when are we now, whiz kid? ФАРАДЕЙ: We're either in the past... or we're in the future. Сун в аэропорту WOMAN: Flight 23 to Paris will begin boarding at gate 15. Please have your boarding passes ready. TICKETING AGENT: accent Evening, ma'am. Where you flying to tonight? СУН: Los Angeles. TICKETING AGENT: Of course. May I see your passport, please? СУН: Mm-hmm. TICKETING AGENT: Excuse me. Could you wait here for just one moment, Ms. Kwon? (Сун проводят в комнату) СУН: Hey! Where are you going? СУН: Open this door. Open this door! УИДМОР: Save your breath. УИДМОР: They only do what I tell them to do. СУН: You. You had me brought in here? Why? УИДМОР: You had the audacity to approach me in broad daylight in front of my business associates... in public. Why did I have you brought here? Because you showed me no respect. I will be respected, Sun. СУН: Fair enough. УИДМОР: Since you seem to be worried about your plane, I'll get right down to business. You mentioned that you and I had... common interests. Why don't you tell me exactly what they might be? СУН: To kill Benjamin Linus. Отель, Бен и Джек узнают новости о Хёрли FEMALE NEWS ANCHOR: TV The victim was found shot in his car on the grounds of the Santa Rosa hospital, a private mental health care facility outside Los Angeles. ДЖЕК: Okay. Let's go get him. FEMALE NEWS ANCHOR: Police have now identified their suspect in the shooting as a patient at the hospital who escaped earlier this evening--Hugo Reyes. FEMALE NEWS ANCHOR: Now if that name sounds familiar to you, that's because Reyes was a member of the infamous Oceanic Six. As to why he may have murdered a visitor to the facility where Reyes lived for two years, that remains a complete mystery. БЕН: off the TV with a click of the remote Well... looks like we have a change of plan. Хёрли и Саид, в машине ХЁРЛИ: Intensely Here she comes, right now. WAITRESS: Here's your order, sir. САИД: Keep the change. WAITRESS: Thank you. ХЁРЛИ: Awesome. ХЁРЛИ: You want a fry? САИД: No, thank you. ХЁРЛИ: You know, maybe if you ate more comfort food you wouldn't have to go around shooting people. ХЁРЛИ: So that dude you popped outside Santa Rosa--who was he? САИД: I don't care. He was armed and he was watching you. That made him an enemy. ХЁРЛИ: Do you think he was gonna kill me? САИД: I'm not taking any risks. After Bentham died-- ХЁРЛИ: You mean Locke. САИД: Yes, I mean Locke. ХЁРЛИ: I need a cool code name. climb a flight of stairs and turn the corner. A dog barking in distance. ХЁРЛИ: So when'd you become so paranoid? САИД: If you'd spent the last two years doing the things I was doing, you'd be paranoid, too. ХЁРЛИ: Oh, yeah? Paranoid like what? What kind of things? САИД: I was working for Benjamin Linus. ХЁРЛИ: Wait. He's on our side now? САИД: Listen to me, Hurley. If you ever have the misfortune of running into him, whatever he tells you, just do the opposite. САИД: Wait here. (заварушка в мотеле) FIRST MAN: Is he all right? SECOND MAN: I don't know. FIRST MAN: Is he breathing or what? THIRD MAN: Who is that? Check him out. all look up at Hurley, who peers over the balcony, still holding Sayid's piece in his hand, to watch the commotion below. FIRST MAN: Look out! That guy's got a gun! of the men points his cell phone up toward Hurley and it flashes a picture of Hurley holding a gun up on the balcony above. SECOND MAN: Run! FIRST MAN: Get out of here! Call the cops! Hurry! (внутри) ХЁРЛИ: Sayid! Whoa. You okay? САИД: Get me to the car. helps Sayid out of the apartment. ХЁРЛИ: Dude. Dude. Oh, man. I thought it was supposed to be a safe house. I never should've left the Island. Джунгли, темно ШАРЛОТТА: Hey, do you think he's looking for us? МАЙЛЗ: Who? ШАРЛОТТА: Widmore. МАЙЛЗ: It took him, like, 20 years to find this place the first time. I'll start holding my breath now. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Over here! ФАРАДЕЙ: Is this the hatch? СОЙЕР: It was. Blown up, just like we left it. ФАРАДЕЙ: Okay. So when we are now... it's now after you and your people crashed on the Island. СОЙЕР: You sayin' our camp is back on the beach again? ФАРАДЕЙ: It's possible, yeah. СОЙЕР: Good. I'm going back. ФАРАДЕЙ: Hey. No, no. It's pointless. СОЙЕР: More pointless than staring at a hole in the ground? ФАРАДЕЙ: We don't know when the next flash is coming. By the time you get back to the beach, the camp could be gone again. СОЙЕР: Yeah, but what if it ain't? Hell, what if the helicopter hasn't even taken off yet? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: We could warn them, stop them from ever flying to that boat. ФАРАДЕЙ: That's not the way it works. СОЙЕР: Who says? ФАРАДЕЙ: You cannot change anything. You can't. Even if you tried to, it wouldn't work. СОЙЕР: Why not? ФАРАДЕЙ: Time -- it's like a street, all right? We can move forward on that street, we can move in reverse, but we cannot ever create a new street. If we try to do anything different, we will fail every time. Whatever happened, happened. СОЙЕР: How do you know so much about this, Danny Boy? ФАРАДЕЙ: Sighs I know about this because... I've spent my entire adult life studying space-time. I know all this because this journal contains everything I've ever learned about the DHARMA Initiative. This is why I'm here. I know what's happening. СОЙЕР: So how can we stop it? ФАРАДЕЙ: We can't stop it. СОЙЕР: Then who can? Ричард рассказывает Локку, что нужно сделать ЛОКК: Grunting Aah! approach. Locke unsheathes his knife. The footsteps grow nearer. Locke points his knife. Richard Alpert emerges from the darkness carrying a torch. ЛОКК: Richard? РИЧАРД: Hey, John. ЛОКК: Richard... what is happening? РИЧАРД: What's happening is that you're bleeding to death. Here. РИЧАРД: I need to get the bullet out. ЛОКК: How did you know there was a bullet in my leg, Richard? РИЧАРД: Because you told me there was, John. ЛОКК: No, no. No, I didn't. РИЧАРД: Well... you will. ЛОКК: It was Ethan who shot me. РИЧАРД: Well... eyeglasses what comes around, goes around. ЛОКК: Aah! When am I? РИЧАРД: Well, John, that--that's all relative. ЛОКК: Wait, wait. When the sky lit up... where did you go? РИЧАРД: I didn't go anywhere, John. You went. All right, this--this is gonna hurt. It'll be a lot worse if you move, okay? Hold still. ЛОКК: Uhh! РИЧАРД: All done. ЛОКК: Panting Jeez. ЛОКК: I don't understand. How--how did you know that I was here? How did you know where to find me? РИЧАРД: I wish I had time to explain it, John. But you're gonna be moving on soon, and we need to go over a couple of things before you do. ЛОКК: "Moving on"? Aah! РИЧАРД: Sorry. The first thing, okay? РИЧАРД: You're gonna need to clean out the wound every couple of hours and keep as much weight off the leg as you can, all right? The Island'll do the rest, John, all right? ЛОКК: But I don't-- РИЧАРД: Second thing--no, no, pay attention. Next time we see each other, I'm not gonna recognize you. All right? You give me this. All right? ЛОКК: What is this? РИЧАРД: It's a compass. ЛОКК: What does it do? РИЧАРД: It points north, John. Look, I wish I had time to be more sensitive about this because it's a lot to swallow, but you need to know it in order to do what you gotta do. So I'm just gonna say it, okay? Sighs The only way to save the Island, John, is to get your people back here--the ones who left. ЛОКК: Jack, Kate... The chopper was headed for the boat. The boat-- РИЧАРД: No, they're fine, John, and they're already home, so you have to convince them to come back. ЛОКК: How--how am I supposed to do that? РИЧАРД: You're gonna have to die, John. Дэниэл просит Десмонда помочь МАЙЛЗ: So... what was this thing before you guys blew it up? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: A DHARMA station. МАЙЛЗ: For what? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: There was a man named Desmond living down in it. He was pushing a button every 108 minutes to save the world. МАЙЛЗ: Really? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Yeah. Really. hold their heads in pain as buzzing becomes magnetic humming, crackling, pulsating, loud rumbling... СОЙЕР: Son of a... high-pitched rumbling continues, then the rumbling stops and the bright light vanishes. Birds are heard calling. СОЙЕР: ...bitch! ДЖУЛЬЕТ: The hatch--it's back. I guess you haven't found it yet. МАЙЛЗ: Hey! Where you goin'? СОЙЕР: Back door. I'm gettin' some supplies. ФАРАДЕЙ: James, wait. Not a good idea. СОЙЕР: The sky can flash all it wants, but I ain't startin' over, Dilbert. I ain't rubbin' two sticks together and starting a fire, and I ain't huntin' damn boar! There's DHARMA food, beer, and clothing in there. And I'm gettin' Desmond to let me in one way or another. ФАРАДЕЙ: That's not gonna work, my friend. СОЙЕР: Yeah? Why not? ФАРАДЕЙ: Because Desmond didn't know you when he first came out of there. That means you've never met, which means you can't meet. СОЙЕР: That would all be fascinating if I was listening to ya. ФАРАДЕЙ: So how you do know Desmond is even in there? Think about it. It could be anybody. СОЙЕР: I don't care who's in there. ФАРАДЕЙ: Wait. Wait. СОЙЕР: Open the damn door! ФАРАДЕЙ: It won't work. СОЙЕР: Sure it will. Yo, open up! It's the Ghost of Christmas Future! ФАРАДЕЙ: No one--no one is gonna answer. СОЙЕР: Open! Open the damn door! Open the door! ФАРАДЕЙ: You're wasting your time. СОЙЕР: Open up! I know you can hear me. ФАРАДЕЙ: If it didn't happen, it can't happen. СОЙЕР: Open the damn door! ФАРАДЕЙ: You can't change the past, James! СОЙЕР: Everybody I care about just blew up on your damn boat. I know what I can't change. ДЖУЛЬЕТ: Faraday We should get back to the beach. It's been a long day. МАЙЛЗ: Why are we going back to the beach if there's nothing to go back to? ДЖУЛЬЕТ: So stay here. МАЙЛЗ: Charlotte That chick likes me. ШАРЛОТТА: What? Wh--what? What's the matter? ФАРАДЕЙ: You... signaling to her upper lip, which is dripping with blood from a nostril ШАРЛОТТА: Ugh. I haven't had a nosebleed since I was little. Dan, I'm fine. ФАРАДЕЙ: Yeah. No, no, no, you're--um, of course you're fine. I'm, uh... you know, the sight of blood is... ШАРЛОТТА: Yeah, well, it's a good thing you're a physicist then, isn't it? Shall we? ФАРАДЕЙ: Yeah, um... my pack. Of course I left my pack back at the hatch crater. I better get it. Why don't you head back with everyone else? And I'll be right behind you. ШАРЛОТТА: Don't dillydally. ФАРАДЕЙ: I wouldn't think of it. later, Faraday bangs on the back door of the hatch. ФАРАДЕЙ: and stepping back Please let this work. Please let this work. Please, please, please, let this work. (выходит человек) ФАРАДЕЙ: Oh! Oh! Whoa! Whoa. Don't shoot. MAN: accent, filtered voice Then you'd best explain why you've been bangin' on my door for the last 20 minutes, brother. ФАРАДЕЙ: Sighs Desmond. ДЕСМОНД: the gun slightly Are you him? ФАРАДЕЙ: "Him"? Who? ДЕСМОНД: My replacement. ФАРАДЕЙ: No, I'm not. ФАРАДЕЙ: I'm not. I'm not. I'm... ДЕСМОНД: Do I know you? ФАРАДЕЙ: Yeah... in a way. But listen, that's not important. What is important, Desmond, is what I'm about to say to you. I need you to listen. You're the only person who can help us because, Desmond... the rules... the rules don't apply to you. You're special. You're uniquely and miraculously special. ДЕСМОНД: What are you talking about? ФАРАДЕЙ: Okay, listen to me. Listen! If the helicopter somehow made it off the Island, if you got home-- ДЕСМОНД: What helicopter? What are you talking about?! ФАРАДЕЙ: Listen, I need you to listen, or people are gonna die. My name is Daniel Faraday, and right now me and everyone else you left behind--we're in serious danger. You're the only person who can help us. I need you to go back to Oxford University. Go back to where we met. ФАРАДЕЙ: I need you to go there and find my mother. Her name is-- Воспоминание Десмонда ПЕННИ: Are you all right? ДЕСМОНД: Softly I was on the Island. ДЕСМОНД: I was on the Island. ПЕННИ: You've been off the Island for three years now. ПЕННИ: You're safe now. It was just a dream. ДЕСМОНД: It wasn't a dream, Pen. ДЕСМОНД: It was a memory. ПЕННИ: Desmond, where are you going? Des? ПЕННИ: Desmond? What are you doing? ДЕСМОНД: We're leaving. ПЕННИ: Leaving to go where? ДЕСМОНД: Oxford. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 5 сезон